Small Problem Big Trouble
by NightWild7000
Summary: Harry is no stranger to problems and trouble. But even he has to admit that thanks to this very small problem he is in very big trouble.


_Disclaimer__**:**_ _Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. Note the opinions in this story are my own and in no way represent the owners of this site. This story subject to copyright law under transformative use. No compensation is made for this work._

_A/N: This story has been written for the Animagus Challenge on SIYE. A special thanks to my beta Spenser Hemmingway for making this story far more readable._

**Small Problem Big Trouble**

Harry was bored stiff.

This was nothing new at Number four Privet Drive, especially not this summer. Never mind that he had been attacked by Dementors a few days ago, he was still stuck inside the most boring house on the British Isles.

Harry already had mastered some wandless magic, especially when he found out that the Ministry did not seem to be able to detect it. But even wandless magic could not entertain Harry now. So Harry went through all his books, picking them up, paging through them, and then throwing them aside when there was nothing interesting in them. This is how he found a book that Sirius had given him for his birthday: _The Animagus Transformation, Find the Animal Within_ by _Feran Pecus_.

Excited about something for the first time that summer, Harry opened the book. A small note fell out of it and Harry read it.

_Harry,_

_This book teaches you how to become an Animagus. I must implore that you don't try anything that is in this book by yourself. As soon as we get you out of Privet Drive I'm planning on teaching you how to become an Animagus myself, until then I encourage you to read this book for background reading. But, in no circumstance are you to try anything in this book by yourself!_

_Sirius._

_PS. DON'T TRY ANYTHING IN THIS BOOK BY YOURSELF!_

Harry looked incredulously at the letter. This was the same man who became an Animagus by himself at the age of fifteen, who escaped Azkaban to be with him, who escaped on a stolen Hippogriff? Harry decided not to take Sirius's warning. Who was he to lecture him on being reckless anyway?

Feeling rebellious, Harry opened the book and began reading. It quickly became apparent that becoming an Animagus was not that difficult. All you had to do was focus your magic on your 'inner animal'. Harry's work on wandless magic earlier in the summer would be very helpful in his endeavours to become an Animagus.

Harry read over the process again, and ascertaining that he understood all the finer points of the process he went and sat cross-legged on his bed. Before he started a bit of trepidation filled him, but it was quickly discarded when he saw Sirius's crumpled letter. Besides, Harry did not expect to succeed the first time. Sirius would be glad Harry had some practical experience when he could help.

Closing his eyes, Harry focused on his magic and felt it flowing through his veins. Concentrating on the feeling of his magic he focused on his 'inner animal' just like the book said. Immediately the magic took hold and Harry felt a very curious sensation. Even months later he would not have been able to describe it. It felt as though everything inside him was being compressed, but not in an uncomfortable way.

When finally the feeling stopped he opened his eyes.

The first thing he noticed was that he had six legs.

The second thing he noticed was that he had wings on his back.

The third thing he noticed was that everything around him was enormous.

The only conclusion Harry could draw was that he had become some kind of insect.

Harry carefully walked around on his now huge bed, when he became used to walking around on six legs Harry tested his wings. It was nothing at all like flying on his Firebolt. Flying on his broom was smooth and fast. This was not like that at all.

Harry at first had a lot of trouble staying in the air. He found that he had to 'flap' his wings quite fast to even stay airborne. But he soon found that it took no effort at all. Quite quickly he was zooming around his small room.

When Harry finally sat back down on the bed he decided it was a good idea to 'listen to the news' in this form. There would be no way that Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia would see him. Pleased with the idea, Harry flew out of his bedroom window towards the living room window, he found it open, but no Dursleys in the living room. When Harry flew further into the house he heard sounds coming from the kitchen. It turned out to be dinner time.

Flying towards the kitchen Harry sat on the wall to overlook the small family. Suddenly Petunia looked up from her food and looked directly at Harry. He had forgotten that his aunt could spot the tiniest spot of dust on her precious clean walls, so she could certainly see a small insect sitting there.

"V-Vernon! There is a wasp on the wall!" Petunia gasped.

_Wasp? Well, that is cool,_ Harry thought to himself.

But at that moment Vernon turned around and grabbed a flyswatter that was lying on the counter top and approached Harry threateningly.

Scared Harry flew towards the kitchen window. He just flew away in time when the whisk came down hard where he had been just moments before.

Seeing the window approaching Harry could feel that his escape was close.

Except, the kitchen window was closed, and with a bump Harry flew into it.

Feeling a bit dazed Harry walked over the window, trying to find the way out. Realising he wouldn't find the way out through the kitchen he quickly flew towards the living room, once again narrowly avoiding the flyswatter.

Flying as fast as he could, Harry flew towards the living room, changing directions every so often to avoid Uncle Vernon and the flyswatter. Finally Harry made it outside to the front garden and he sat under the bushes, feeling very tired. It turned out that wasps could not fly for a very long time before tiring out.

When Harry was rested enough he went back up to his room where he sat back down on his bed. Deciding he had had enough fun Harry tried to turn back into his human self. Figuring that the process to change back was the same as how to change into an animal Harry tried focusing on his magic.

Except he couldn't find his magic inside himself anywhere. Maybe he had missed something in his reading. Flying towards the book that still lay open on his bed Harry landed on it and found that the letters were way to big for him too read. Harry found that if he flew a bit above the book that he could read the letters, but the process was very slow. When Harry finally reached the end of the page, he found out that the page where the book lay open only told about how to transform into an animal, not how to transform back. Figuring it must be on the next page, Harry tried to flip it.

Alas, Harry quickly found out that he could not flip the page, his paws were way too small, thus he tried to get under the page with his body, but he found that the page was too heavy for him. Finally admitting defeat, Harry sat on his bed wondering how to get out of this situation, but soon he fell asleep.

/-O-\

_CRASH_

Harry jumped awake startled. It took a while before he realised where he was. It took another while before he remembered what happened the day before.

The next moment voices from the kitchen reached Harry's room. Before Harry could think about what to do, the door to his room opened.

In came three people, a pink haired woman Harry didn't know, Mad-eye Moody and Remus Lupin.

"Tonks, you are sure that Harry is supposed to be here?" Lupin asked, warily looking around the room.

"This is his room, and those relatives of his wouldn't take him to some grand award ceremony, he should be here," the pink haired woman, who apparently was named Tonks, said.

"Well, you would be wrong then, the only occupant in this room is that wasp on the bed, the boy really needs to clean here," Moody said, his magical eye scanning over the mess in Harry's room.

Harry started zooming around the three people, hoping they would know it was him, but instead Tonks started swatting at him.

"Ugh, is there a nest in here?" Tonks asked.

Harry flew away and sat on the wall behind the three intruders.

"It seems the boy did a runner," Moody said gravely.

_I'm right here! _Harry wanted to shout, but the occupants took no notice of him.

"And left without his possessions?" Tonks asked, pointing towards the mess.

"Here is his wand," Lupin said, picking up Harry's wand.

"Maybe Harry is outside, he likes going the park," Tonks said.

"Then the boy is stupid leaving without his wand! Especially after those Dementors a few days ago," Moody growled.

"Moody is right, Harry wouldn't leave this house without his wand," Lupin said, nodding.

"Then where is he?" Tonks asked, looking around as though Harry might jump out of the closet.

Harry started zooming around again, but had to go back the wall when all he got was another couple of swats.

"That wasp is getting annoying!" Tonks said huffing.

"Forget the wasp! We should get out of here!" Moody said annoyed.

"And what about Harry?" Tonks asked.

"Well, he got himself lost didn't he?" Moody asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I agree with Tonks, we can't leave without some sort of safeguard," Lupin said wisely.

"Fine, Tonks, you wait here to see if the boy will return, make sure to give him this parchment," Moody said, giving Tonks a bit of parchment.

Harry caught sight of it and it read:

_The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at  
number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

Before Harry had time to wonder what the Order of the Phoenix was, Tonks stowed the parchment in her pocket.

"Well, we better go then. Good luck Tonks," Moody said. Harry saw that Lupin and Moody got ready to Apparate. Panicking, Harry went and quickly sat on Lupin's shoulder. A moment later he felt as though he was being pulled through a very long rubber tube.

The feeling was over as soon as it started, and Harry saw that they had arrived on a small square surrounded by houses. Harry supposed that this must be the Grimmauld Place he had read about on the parchment.

Before Harry could wonder more about where he was Moody pointed towards Lupins shoulder.

"That wasp Apparated with us! That is no normal wasp!" Moody said, narrowing his eyes.

Quickly Harry flew off Lupin's shoulder and barely missed being hit by Moody's gnarled hand. Then Moody took out his wand and started firing curses at Harry.

Thanks to some impressive aerial manoeuvres Harry managed to dodge the red, orange, and purple curses and hide in some bushes.

"Come on, Moody. Insects Apparate all the time. It is probably just a very lost wasp," Lupin said wisely.

"No insect ever survives Apparation!" Moody growled.

"Sure they do. Happened to me before," Lupin said, shrugging his shoulders.

Moody looked sceptically at Lupin.

"Fine, but I will be telling Dumbledore that Headquarters has been compromised," Moody said, before he turned away from Harry.

And with that Moody walked to somewhere between numbers eleven and thirteen, and then disappeared into thin air. Lupin shook his head and followed Moody into thin air.

Harry blinked his eyes and wondered where they went. He looked at the houses again and noticed a disparity in the house numbers. On the left side of number eleven was number ten, but on the right side of number eleven was number thirteen. Number twelve did not exist.

_Then where is number twelve Grimmauld Place? _Harry wondered. The thought was barely complete before out of thin air, between numbers eleven and thirteen, a completely new house appeared.

The house looked to be in very bad shape and dark. Even from the outside Harry would have guessed a very dark family lived here.

However it seemed that Lupin and Moody had gone into that house. Harry considered his options.

He could try to fly to the Burrow or Hogwarts where someone could help him, but that would be a very long flight. However the house in front of him was 'the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix'. That did not sound dark at all. Maybe someone in this so called order could help him. Lupin, Moody, and that Tonks woman seemed to be part of it.

Making up his mind Harry flew towards the house. When he got closer he noticed that a window on the first floor was open slightly ajar. Dark curtains were blocking the view into the room.

Harry flew through the crack and around the curtains. He was met by a view he never would have thought he would ever see.

Inside he saw a beautiful girl with long flowing red hair completely naked with her back turned to him, putting on some... unmentionables.

Harry nearly froze in mid-air at the sight. It was only when there was a small knock on the door that Harry was able to tear his eyes away.

"Ginny? Are you decent?" a voice said from beyond the door.

"Nearly," came Ginny's answer.

The door opened to a crack and Harry flew from the room as fast he could. He had been ogling Ginny of all people!

"This place really needs a clean out!" he heard Hermione vaguely say, but Harry paid it no mind. He was flying haphazardly through the house, not noticing where he was going. The image of Ginny being naked still imprinted in front of his eyes.

It was only when he suddenly hit something soft that the image of Ginny left his mind; only to be replaced by share horror.

He was looking at two slits in a pink nose from which several whiskers were protruding. Harry flew back a bit and saw two big yellow eyes following his every movement. The only conclusion Harry could draw was that he had run into a daemon. The next moment Harry had to avoid being hit by claws that came from nowhere.

Panicking Harry flew back from where he came. Flying around he noticed some curtains and flew into them. However the daemon followed him into them. Harry flew higher and higher to get away from it.

Then all of a sudden Harry's world was one of a lot of noise. Shrieks of anger were heard from behind Harry. Panicking Harry flew out of the curtains and to somewhere above it.

And then with an almighty crack the curtains fell completely of the wall, taking whatever was behind them, and the daemon with it.

The noise finally seemed to attract the attention of the other people in the house.

"Crookshanks! Are you okay?" Hermione called when she arrived at the scene. It was then that Harry realised that the 'daemon' was actually Hermione's cat. For the first time in Harry's life he agreed with Ron that the cat was a monster.

"What the..." came a second voice. Harry looked and saw it was Sirius. Joy flooded him at seeing his godfather. Surely he could help him. Hope flooded Harry as he began buzzing around Sirius's his head, but his godfather just swatted at him, and forced Harry to fly away again.

"Did Crookshanks do that?" Sirius asked after some time.

"It seems like it," Ginny said, who was now fully dressed and standing at the foot of the stairs.

"I think I have a new hero!" Sirius said happily. Harry tried again to draw Sirius's attention, but again Sirius just swatted at him.

"I think Crookshanks was chasing that wasp," Lupin said, following Harry with his eyes.

"It is the same wasp that followed us here from Privet Drive," Moody said gruffly, following Harry with his magical eye.

"Well, any wasp that gets rid of dear Mum like that can't be a Death Eater," Sirius said seriously.

Harry nearly froze in mid-air. Sirius's mum?

"What is all the racket about?" said someone from up the stairs.

"Honestly Ron! You only just got out of bed?" Hermione huffed.

"It is Sunday," Ron said, grumbling.

"Well, as everyone is here, we might as well start lunch!" Mrs. Weasley said, clapping her hands.

That idea seemed to go down with most of the occupants. Moody made some excuse and left.

Harry followed everyone down some more stairs into what he found was the basement kitchen where Mrs. Weasley had served a delicious Sunday roast.

Quickly everyone sat at the table and within no time everyone was served. Unable to resist himself Harry sat on the gravy on Ron's plate to try to eat some of it.

The next moment Harry felt himself being lifted in the air and to his horror found that he was now stuck in the gravy on the way to Ron's mouth. Panicking Harry tried to get out of the gravy, but no luck.

And the next moment Harry was inside Ron's mouth. Harry barely avoided being crushed by Ron's teeth, but was quickly swept aside by his tongue.

Harry was already sliding down towards the big hole in the back of Ron's mouth when he remembered he had a stinger. So Harry did the only thing he could do, he stung Ron's tongue.

Ron let out a loud yelp and Harry used the distraction to quickly tumble out of Ron's mouth, gravy and all.

"Ron! Learn some manners!" Hermione shouted disgusted.

"Amos' swa'owe' fha' wasf! fha' boo'y hur's!" Ron said thickly.

Mrs. Weasley quickly went over to look at Ron's tongue and healed it quite quickly.

"Maybe if you watch what you eat you wouldn't have swallowed it!" Hermione said briskly, correctly translating what Ron said.

Meanwhile Harry noticed in his bedraggled state that Ginny was studying him intently.

"Guys?" Ginny asked carefully.

"You try to watch what you eat when you are half asleep!" Ron growled..

"Guys!" Ginny shouted this time.

"What Ginny?" Ron and Hermione both asked.

"Don't either of you recognise the wasp? Doesn't he seem familiar?" Ginny asked, studying Harry again.

Harry was finally hopeful that someone would recognise him.

"What do you mean Ginny?" Hermione asked, also leaning forwards. The rest of the table had gone eerily silent.

"Look closely, you can see a scar at what you would call his forehead. And aren't his eyes greenish?" Ginny asked.

"You are right Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed as she picked Harry up.

Harry had to back away when he saw a very big brown eye in front of him.

"Harry?" Hermione asked carefully.

Harry bobbed his head.

"It is Harry!" Hermione said astonished.

"You mean to say I almost swallowed my best mate?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Seems that way," Hermione said smugly.

"I'm not feeling hungry anymore," Ron said, shoving away his plate.

"How did Harry end up as a wasp?" Sirius asked, walking towards Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Maybe we can look around his room for clues," Remus said.

Just then Tonks entered the kitchen.

"Clues like this book?" Tonks asked smiling.

Sirius took one look at the book and groaned.

"Can you give Harry to me? I will fix him," Sirius said.

Hermione looked from Harry to Sirius and nodded. Sirius took Harry and left the kitchen and went up the stairs.

Harry was worried what Sirius was going to do to him. Why didn't he fix him in front of everyone?

Sirius carried Harry up several flights of stairs. Harry could just see a sign that said 'Sirius' before he opened the door and they both entered. Harry quickly realised they were in godfater's old childhood room. Harry concluded that this must be Sirius's old house.

Sirius's room was different from the rest of the house. The room was decorated in Gryffindor red instead of the black and Slytherin green of the rest of the house. The walls were adorned with pictures of motorcycles and Muggle girls in bikinis.

Sirius set Harry down on the bed and pulled out his wand, pointing it at Harry. A moment later a blue-white light emitted from Sirius's wand and hit Harry. He felt like everything inside him was getting stretched. A moment later the feeling was over and Harry saw to his relief that he once again looked quite human.

That relief however was short lived when he saw that Sirius was looking angrily at him.

"What were you thinking trying this by yourself?!" Sirius shouted.

Before Harry could answer Sirius continued.

"Don't answer that! I warned you not to do something like this! I was going to tell you about things we do in the Order, but I guess you are not responsible enough!" Sirius said harshly.

Harry felt himself become very small, even smaller then he felt when he was a wasp. He had disappointed his godfather. He saw it in Sirius's eyes.

"You are hereby grounded. You are only allowed to go out to your disciplinary hearing on the twelfth of August. I want you to write an essay on the Animagus transformation, what you did wrong and how you are supposed to do it, and how you can change back. Two rolls of parchment," Sirius said, slapping the book roughly down next to Harry.

Then Sirius grinned and Harry was puzzled.

"Now that I got my godfatherly duties out of the way, why don't you tell me all about the transformation?" Sirius asked with childlike enthusiasm, while plopping down on the bed next to Harry.

Harry grinned at his godfather and began his story.

"Well, it all started when I was bored stiff ..."

_A/N: I know that Harry would probably never have a wasp for his Animagus form, nor would he get the transformation this quickly. But I wanted to put Harry in some weird situation and see how he reacts to it. I hope I succeeded in that._


End file.
